


The Things I Wanna Do To You

by SapphicLilly



Category: The Witcher (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bathing/Washing, Bottom!Geralt, Daydreaming, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, M/M, Praise Kink, Smut, maybe a little dom/sub, some spanking, top!Jaskier
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:33:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22034104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SapphicLilly/pseuds/SapphicLilly
Summary: This is my take on the bathing scene. Jaskier is lost in his thoughts. Geralt maybe knows exactly what Jaskier's doing ;)
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 20
Kudos: 605





	The Things I Wanna Do To You

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt at writing fanfiction. I thank my dear friends Maddy and Moonzerberg for helping me finish it.  
> I think the tags spoke for themselves. Its the bathing scene but nothing like it lmao. I have only seen the show so I apologise if some things about the characters just seem off. Anyways hope you enjoy.

Jaskier was trembling, a million thoughts running through his head. A scene only in his wildest dreams, would he had witnessed the white wolf naked, right in front of him. Jaskier simply had made plans of asking Geralt to wash himself and get dressed for the occasion. But when he got a groan from the man when he suggested the idea of a bath, a thought crossed his head. _It was now or never_ , he thought. “how about I bathe you?” he asked shifting at his seat. He couldn't look at him, tried to act natural by leaning over his chair. “we definitely have to take care of…” he finished, gesturing at his blood covered body.  
  


It was only a few seconds since the witcher responded, but to Jaskier it seemed like a century. "Hm alright. I'm tired anyways" the boy's eyes gleamed at that answer but he tried his best not to show his excitement. Jaskier was never bold, quite the contrary when it came to flirting he was the biggest coward and yet…somehow when he's in front of the witcher that cowardness doesn't affect him. Or it does, but it affects him in stupid ways. He never had the courage to flirt with anyone he felt out of his league. Of course everyone is out of Jaskier's league, or so he likes to think.  
  


The boy had one job to do and he wanted to make sure he stayed focused. He prepared the hot water and filled the tub for the witcher to bathe in. Focus Jaskier. Water, cloth, clean him and its over, easy. Everything was ready all that was needed was the witcher himself. Jaskier waited with anticipation. Suddenly it dawned on him, that Geralt would undress right in front of his presence? Jaskier gulped, he didn't know if he'd survive that. From the first time he laid his eyes on him, he felt magnetized by him, his body, his face. The boy was ready to bolt, run away and leave the bathroom empty for the witcher to bathe in for himself. But he thought better of it.  
  


It seems like whatever Jaskier says or does, the witcher is always displeased and makes his dissatisfaction loud and clear. Specifically with a punch or a kick. Oh and those hurt. He tries to calm himself but the steam is making it harder and harder for him to breathe. His mind is racing and He does not seem to be thinking of coming. The boy thought _maybe he'd fallen asleep_ but as that thought crossed his mind, it was just as quickly dismissed. The witcher had arrived and he was fully clothed. _Oh no_. He stood up but immediately felt his knees buckling. The witcher's gaze was piercing but it did not linger for more than a few seconds. Thankfully, otherwise he was done for.  
  


The witcher walked in and greeted the boy with a grunt. Jaskier took that as an invitation so he started speaking. "Well finally someone decided to visit our humble bath!" Jaskier bowed mocking the witcher's late arrival, gaining a scoff from him. "What took you so long anyways? Quickly now remove your clothes," the witcher was already planning on removing his clothes but Jaskier felt it necessary to speak, so no more silence would uncover how embarrassing the situation was.  
  


"Okay okay hang on," said the witcher removing his armor. Every metal sound that hit the floor was a knock at Jaskier's heart, his breathing felt stuck in his throat. Focus Jaskier. Geralt had taken off his shirt revealing his bare back. Jaskier's eyes were glued on him. _Oh he was magnificent_.  
  


The boy felt trapped under the witcher's beautiful presentation, his back was so muscular. It would be an understatement to compare him with a statue, even they'd feel unworthy of the comparison. The witcher turned around to unbuckle his belt. It was so sudden that it took Jaskier off guard. He turned around almost automatically, facing the wall, counting the stones and cracks in his head, trying to calm his weak heart and concentrate on the objective.  
  


" I'm going in," said the witcher waking the boy from his thoughts.

"Ah yes right. Let me bring out the cloth and soaps," He hurried to the side of the room grabbed what was needed and went behind the man. _God…he was beautiful_. _Broad shoulders, skin full of scars and his hands_. _Oh his hands_ , the dreams he's had about them. The task at hand was simple but for Jaskier it was harder than anything he's ever done. He filled a bucket with warm water and poured some on the witcher's head to remove some of the blood that was tangled between his silver locks. He groaned at Jaskier.  
  


"Now, now stop your grunting. We need to get you cleaned up for the event," here’s where it gets tricky. Jaskier had to pour some soap into his hand and rub it on the witcher's head. Sounds easy but to Jaskier it would be easier to pet a hungry bear wearing a meat costume than to do what he was about to do.  
  


He swallowed a big gulp and proceeded to gently place his hands on the man's head. He was scared that he'd be knocked over with a punch and waited. When he got no response from the man, he continued on. He started to rhythmically rub the witcher's head, being very careful not to tangle his fingers on one of his locks. He wouldn't wanna hurt the witcher, if he wants to see the next day. Right now he had his trust and he had to make sure not to break it. The witcher started to loosen up ever so slightly, his shoulder relaxed and his head almost rested in Jaskier’s hands. Jaskier continued, gently running his fingers through his hair, noticing the long inhales and exhales he was drawing from Geralt.

He took the bucket and poured a little more water on his head. He resumed rubbing his head again, only this time, rubbing at the sides and close to his temples. He wanted to ask the man if he was hurting him but he wasn't able to compose a sentence, he was too concentrated on making the other relax. He started thinking of one of his battles, how beautifully he fought. How quick and merciless he was. Swinging his sword and slashing his enemies, that cold look in his eyes. Jaskier would have never thought the same man in those battles would be underneath him, naked. His hands were moving on their own, his mind although was elsewhere. He slid his hand a bit further down and started rubbing the man's ears. The reaction he got from him was not one he was expecting. The witcher flinched, hard. The boy immediately pulled away. "Did I hurt you?" his heart was accelerating faster than light itself.  
  


"No, it was…it just startled me that's all" Jaskier didn't know how to respond or what to do. A small smile started creeping up on his face. _Geralt’s ears are sensitive_ , he thought. A tiny feeling of accomplishment rose in his chest. He didn’t get a lot of chances to get to know what this man is like, so any bit of information he got was a blessing. It was really hard to gain anything on him when the man talked in grunts and groans. Jaskier was desperate, he’d do anything to learn more about him. He wanted to know what he likes, what he doesn’t like. He wants to know _everything_.  
  


"Right then, I'll continue if you don't mind" and placed his hands on his ears again. This time he didn't get a reaction. He was rubbing the shell with his index and thumb, gently…gently. His skin felt so soft under his touch. The witcher was breathing heavily, Jaskier could see his shoulders moving upwards and downwards, he was in a trance. He was captivated by him, by every slight movement and breath he took. The witcher had his guard up at all times but at that moment, he was letting Jaskier close to him. He was letting his guards down just a little bit for him and Jaskier was excited to see how far he could go. He woke himself from his thoughts and took the bucket once more rinsing off all the soap from his head, his beautiful silver hair shining once again.

  
"Okay lets move on to your back. If you could lean a bit forward" and the witcher obeyed almost instantly. Startling Jaskier himself by how quickly he listened to him. He took the cloth, and put some soap on it and dipped it in the bucket. He then turned back to Geralt and stared at him for a second. Lavishing the image in front of him. Geralt holding his knees up to his chest waiting for Jaskier, waiting for him to clean him. Jaskier inhaled and exhaled very loudly making it seem like he was sighing.  
  


"If you're tired I'll do it myself" the bard almost jolted at that.  
  


"No!" the witcher turned around and looked at him. "No. No I'm not tired at all. It's just the steam…" he paused "it makes my breathing a little harder" The witcher turned around with a grunt and grabbed his knees a little tighter, burying his face in them.  
  


_Don't screw this up Jaskier_. _You'll never get a chance like this in a lifetime focus_! He sat on the edge of the bathtub and placed the cloth on the man's back. The witcher flinched again. It was hardly visible this time but Jaskier felt it. He started in circular motions, beginning from his shoulders and moved side…to side, very slowly. He felt like he was going to lose his balance if his left hand wasn't holding on to something. So he thought _, I could touch him, with my hand, I can just pretend I'm rubbing the soap on his skin_. This time when his hand touched Geralt's skin, he didn't flinch. But a sound bounced off the walls of the bathroom. _Geralt…did Geralt_? _No_. _There's no way_. _He didn't_. It was so quiet. Jaskier's mind was spiraling. He felt like he would lose it. He couldn't ask the witcher if he had moaned under his touch, could he? Maybe he had imagined it. Jaskier tried to ignore his curiousity.

  
He started moving downwards and keeping his hand on his shoulders, rubbing the tensed muscles just slightly. Jaskier felt like walking in trap, one from which it didn't seem he'd come out of. Yet here he was. Walking into that trap willingly. "Well then um…lie back, I'm gonna do the front now" the witcher didn't respond. Jaskier had learned how to read this unreadable man. They say people are like open books. Well, Geralt is an open book only no word written in it. Jaskier laughed at himself.  
  


"What's so funny?" asked the witcher confused of the bard’s reaction.  
  


"Oh no nothing just thinking about a joke I heard at the pub. Not your style of joke you wouldn't get it" the witcher grunted at him again. Jaskier was starting to feel less anxious about this whole situation. Maybe it wasn't as bad as he made it seem in his head. So now…oh! He had to, to rub the witcher's front, _right_.  
  


Jaskier didn't know what to choose. To be in front of the man and be in his line of vision, or on the side. His body chose to be on the side of him, his mind hadn't even begun processing the choices. He tried to keep some distance. But he had to get close there was no other way. Oh the thought of his lips touching his skin. Jaskier shook his head slightly to wake himself up from his thoughts. But yes, he had to get close. "Alright let's begin" said Jaskier. It was a loud exclamation to inform the witcher but to also inform himself to get started. And so he did. He placed his hand on his chest and started rubbing with the piece of cloth. The witcher shifted in his seat and exhaled a long breath, avoiding eye contact. Jaskier tried to ignore that. All he could think at that moment, was how close he was to him. How with a slight forward movement, he could brush the man's face with his nose.  
  


Jaskier was lost in his thoughts. He was thinking of ways he could touch the witcher and get away with it. His hand was still rubbing his chest. _What if I just_. He didn’t let his thought finish and he graced his fingers on one of his nipples. "Mhn" was the sound that now hit in Jaskier's mind. He froze again at the spot, staring wide eyed at the other. The witcher turned his head to the side. _No, could he be…?_ He leaned a little further back and kept staring at the witcher in utter confusion. “Geralt…?” His ear caught his attention. And what he saw was extraordinary. It was beet red. The witcher was blushing. His whole neck was burning red. It wasn't in Jaskier's imagination. He was enjoying himself as much as Jaskier was. That's it. Whatever was restraining Jaskier from going rogue, had now been dissolved completely.

  
"Oh...Geralt" said Jaskier while leaning over him, close to the man's face. He turned his head slightly, hovering his mouth close to his ear, almost touching his skin "Did that feel good?" the vibrations of his voice made the witcher shudder and turned his head to face the bard. His legs shifted in the water, in protest.  
  


"Jaskier I will kill you" he growled.  
  


"Oh I'm sure you could. But if you really didn't want this, I'd be dead long ago. I was really trying to see how far I could go without you noticing but…I am starting to think that you knew from the very beginning" the bard’s tone was cunning. It sent shivers down his spine. The witcher knew that there was some truth in the man's words but he couldn't yet admit it. "In fact, I think you wanted this as much as I did" said Jaskier now moving his hand down his thighs.  
  


"JASKIER DON'T YOU DAR-" the witcher tried to resist but it was too late, Jaskier was far gone.  
  


"Tell me Geralt…have you dreamt about this?" Jaskier wrapped his fingers around Geralt's dick, tightly. "Ah…it seems like you have" Jaskier was getting cocky - too cocky. "Your body can't lie to me" Jaskier whispered in his ears making the witcher shudder again and again.  
  


He felt trapped under Jaskier’s touch. He cupped Geralt’s now bulging erection. He wanted to make him beg for it. He placed his left hand on the Witcher's chest and caressed one of his nipples. The witcher tried to choke the moans that were building up in his throat. Jaskier seized that opportunity and pinched his nipple hard. At that moment whatever guards the Witcher had put up, shattered and fell to the ground. A moan escaped him. It shocked Jaskier. He hasn't heard anything like it. It was so mesmerizing and he wanted to hear more. "Oh my sweet Geralt…did you enjoy that?" he received no response "that's alright I don't need an answer. After all…" he began moving his hand up and down, along the witcher’s shaft. "your body is telling me all that I want to hear".  
  


"Jaskier…." He pleaded, turning his head and looking Jaskier directly in his eyes. The witcher was pleading, furrowed eyebrows and his mouth hanging slightly open. Oh the things that did to Jaskier. He was moving his hand, slowly, making it so slow that the witcher couldn’t get the necessary friction to reach his release. It was agonizing, yet that’s exactly what Jaskier wanted. He wanted to break him. To break everything that was holding him back.  
  


"Yes?" He wanted to embarrass him; He wanted to make him cry. Lord, the things he wanted to do to him.  
  


"Jaskier…please" A smile crept up on Jaskier's face.  
  


"Please what? You'll have to tell me what you want". He squeezed his dick just in the slightest to make the witcher realize his situation. He had to beg. The witcher knew he had to beg but every fiber of his being forbade him.  
  


"Jask-" he began but the bard was getting impatient by his continuous signs of protest. He’ll teach him how to speak his mind. How to let himself go. How to tell him everything his heart desires.  
  


"Do you want me to make you feel good Geralt? Do you want me to make you feel so good that the only thing you'll be able to do is scream out my name?" the witcher gulped. When did the boy get so cunning? But he was right. He wanted all those things but he couldn't dare say it.  
  


"Mhm" was his response. That was what Jaskier needed to hear. He grabbed the witcher's chin and crushed his mouth into his. It was needy and rough at first. But slowly, it became gentle….deep. Jaskier explored every crevice of Geralt's mouth and the witcher was letting him willingly. His hand previously on his chin slid down to his neck and squeezed. The Witcher shuddered and protested in Jaskier's mouth. "Jaskier no..." was all he could manage to say before Jaskier's grip tightened and the kiss deepened. The witcher by no means did he ever feel weak. But at that moment he felt powerless. He loved how Jaskier was making him feel, he wanted more. "Jaskier…pl..ease…" he whined but Jaskier paid no attention to his pleas. He pulled away, letting go of his grip.  
  


"Get up." Jaskier ordered. On any given point if anyone was to order Geralt around like that, he'd be killed on the spot. But Jaskier wasn't anyone. The witcher stood up and walked out of the tub. "Hands on the wall" he ordered again. He stood in place for a second, his heart racing at the excitement of seeing Geralt being so obedient to him. Oh it was euphoric. As soon as his hands touched the wall, Jaskier was already behind him. "Such a good boy" he exclaimed making the witcher shudder by the praise. He grabbed his cheeks and spread them ever so slightly. "God I've dreamt about this. About you. I wanted to defile you from the first moment I saw you." he whispered. Jaskier's finger circled the witcher's entrance.  
  


"Mhm" The witcher bit his lip, trying to contain himself and contain any dignity he had left. “Stay there” Jaskier grabbed a nearby bottle of oil and returned to his rightful place. He poured some of the slippery liquid on his fingers and made sure they were evenly coated.

  
"Take a deep breath for me" he said before slowly entering his long digit into the witcher.  
  


"Oh…fuck..." the witcher arched his back and Jaskier grabbed his hair in a tight fist. Having his hair pulled is nothing new to the witcher, especially during battle. But this feeling of being used, being humiliated in such ways excited him. Far more than any kills and any adventures he's been in. It scared him how excited Jaskier made him feel. "Does that feel good?" When he saw that his question was being ignored by the other, he let go of his hair and gave his ass a hard slap. The witcher yelped. "Answer me" he demanded, his tone serious and unforgiving.

  
"It….It feels good" a smile crept up on Jaskier again, but he fought it down.  
  


"There we go. So nice when you're obedient" the witcher bit his lip again. Everything felt so right. None of them wanted this moment to stop.  
  


Jaskier entered a second finger. "Hold on Jaskier that's too much hold o-" the witcher's prostate was hit and a moan escaped him again. "What…what was that?" he asked turning his head to look at the bard. Jaskier grabbed his hair again. He pulled him backwards bringing his ear close to his lips.  
  


"That my sweet Geralt…is exactly how I'll make you feel tonight," he began moving again, this time scissoring inside him. The witcher was trembling under Jaskier's thrusts. Oh he was done for.  
  


"Please Jaskier enough! I'll-" Jaskier pushed deeper, not giving his words of protest any attention. He leaned forward and bit the witcher's neck. He bit gently at first, testing out his theory. And when got a gasp as a reaction he realized his hypothesis was correct. _He loves to be bitten_. He bit one more time, harder than before. The witcher was losing himself. His mind spiraling into pleasure.  
  


He began moving his hips backwards trying to get more friction. Jaskier removed his fingers and quickly unbuckled his pants. Jaskier's dick was thicker than what he expected. The witcher was very inexperienced in that kind of area, so the thought of having _that_ in him, terrified him. But he had trust him. Jaskier noticed the witcher’s unease “Geralt?” He asked. The witcher had buried his face in his hands, hiding his unease. The bard hugged the man gently and whispered “I will not hurt you, I promise”. Geralt took a long breath and nodded.

  
He placed the tip on his entrance. “Relax for me” he said, slowly thrusting into him. The witcher's eyes widened, his mouth agape. Jaskier grabbed his neck and pushed himself all the way, filling the witcher to the very brim. No sound came from Geralt, frozen unable to process whatever he was feeling. It wasn't painful, it was…strange.  
  


He felt everything - all at once. He grabbed Jaskier's hand that was resting on his neck.  
  


"Are you ready?" he said. The witcher's voice was stuck in his throat, a little nod was all he could manage. And it was all the other needed. Jaskier began moving mercilessly. Geralt was holding on to dear life.  
  


"Jaskier! Oh fuck!" he felt his knees would give out. It was everything. Everything he could ever want. Jaskier was pounding him to a pulp. Their breaths almost synchronized. Jaskier's name echoing in the bathroom. Their eyes were shut, almost painfully so.  
  


"God you're so tight," he gasped while continuing to viciously thrust into him. He raised his left hand and brought it down on the witcher's bottom. The witcher could have come then and there. "Do you like that?" Jaskier asked. "Do you like being used? Being treated like nothing more but a whore?" Another slap followed. The witcher was panting so hard. It felt so warm inside him, shudders and shudders overcame his body.  
  


"Jaskier I need…." He took his hand off the wall but before he even reached to grab his dick and to bring himself release, another slap came down his ass. The witcher screamed. Jaskier seized his hand and brought it behind his back.  
  


"I asked you something," he leaned over his ear once more and whispered "answer my question and I'll let you come," he bit his ear and sucked on it gently. Geralt was gasping for air, sweat beads dripping down his chin. He knew what he had to do. He bit his lip and took a long breath, letting go of whatever dignity he had left.  
  


"I'm nothing more…but a whore…" he said. Jaskier was left in shock again, the witcher was so obediently beautiful. He shook his head and grabbed Geralt's crotch tightly, rubbing it up and down. He resumed pounding him, the slaps of their skins, their grunts and breathless moans intertwined, filling up the room.  
  


"Come for me," he whispered in his ear and that was all. It was all Geralt needed to bring himself over the edge. Jaskier wasn't that far behind. In a few thrusts he found himself nearing to an orgasm. He pulled out of him just in time and spilled his cum over his bare back. The witcher was overcome by pleasure. Waves and waves of pleasure clouding his mind; unable to think of anything. He dropped on the floor, his legs losing all strength in them,shaking...panting  
  


"Jaski…er…Jaskier…Jaskier" repeated the man over and over. His eyes were rolled back to his head and his body leaned against the wall. Jaskier was trying to still his breath and regain his composure from what he just experienced. He caught himself staring at the man below him. Covered in sweat and cum. He looked so ravishing, all his for the taking. He grabbed his hair in a fist and yanked his face over his dick.  
  


"Clean it off" Jaskier demanded. His mind panicked for a second, not sure if Geralt would still obey to his "orders". But he was just as surprised, when the witcher had actually began licking the cum off his dick. His tongue was so soft, it drew a small hiss from Jaskier. The witcher was far gone, his eyes not even half open, still in his post-orgasmic state.  
  


"Look at me," he ordered. That image will be burned forever into the bard's mind. The white wolf, on his knees, lost in pleasure. "You were so good for me Geralt," he continued leaning down and kissing his forehead, his lips lingering on him for a few seconds. He wanted to treasure every last second of this moment. Oh did he wish time would stop. But they had to get going. Otherwise they'd be late. He grabbed the witcher by his arm and brought him to his feet "Alright then let's actually get you cleaned up now. We should hurry"  
  


The witcher replied with a grunt. Jaskier had a saddened expression on his face, that he wasn’t able to hide. The witcher now completely sober, noticed the bard’s disappointment, trying to understand why he’d have such an expression. The witcher was brought back to the tub. “Alright hop in” said Jaskier holding Geralt and getting him in. He lied back to the tub and grabbed Jaskier by his shirt, looking intently into his eyes. Jaskier's heart panicked. He shut his eyes expecting to be punched. But suddenly a tingly sensation was lingering on his cheek. He softened his face almost immediately. He opened his eyes in surprise and saw the witcher's face pulling away from him with a smile.  
  


Jaskier understood what this unreadable man was trying to say. And that was enough for him.  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading my trashy fic :') any criticism about my writing is welcome and highly appreciated. I hope that I can improve in the future.


End file.
